


Forsaken, Forbidden Power

by Terminatr458



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminatr458/pseuds/Terminatr458
Summary: There was an ancient power in the days when Ionia was young. This power? An angel and a demon working with one another to foster peace and serenity. Over the years, their power grew volatile, ready to be released in explosive amounts. They prevented a potential catastrophe by sealing away all their power in a temple only those possessing trace amounts of their power could open once again. Very few had those innate powers, but one boy will change all that. Lanza joined the Kinkou Order along with his parents, and trained to master the katana and wakizashi, training along with his friend Akali. The elders of the order sent Lanza out to find a dangerous vastaya, only for him to return wounded and pained. This kick-started his journey to discover his true, innate power. The question in his mind, though, will he be able to face what lies in wait for him? The dark truth behind his powers? What a certain ninja and fox girl hide from him?
Relationships: Ahri/OC, Akali/OC





	1. My Nature/Confrontation

Akali POV:

*a few weeks after Lanza was sent on his mission*

Ugh, it's so boring here. Shen is going on about stuff I already know to do. He kept on speaking until someone interrupted.

"Shen! I have an urgent message!"

"What is it?"

"Lanza has returned, but he is severely wounded!" That made my blood run cold. My friend, wounded? There's no way. He mastered the sword! I approached the person, gripping their collar.

"Where is he?!" I demanded.

"Akali-"

"He is with his family." At that, I ran to where their house was, and when I ran in to see them, I nearly threw up. His body was riddled with deep cuts and blood was running out of them, along with severe burns.

"Akali? What are you doing here?"

"What happened?!"

"Lanza..."

"Akali...?" I heard my friend's voice as I knelt next to him.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't remember too much right now... it happened so fast... but I saw nine fox tails..." He groaned in pain as his mother brought some paste to him.

"Akali, can you step out for a second? I don't want you to get bloody as well."

"Sure..." I went outside, but I cringed at the sound of my friend struggling to stifle his yells of pain. It went on for a while before it finally stopped, then his mother called me back in.

"Help me bandage his wounds." I nodded as I took some bandage wrap and covered the wounds as his mother also wiped off the blood on his body. Once I finished up, I went to talk with his father.

"Akali, have you seen anything that can shatter a weapon like this?" He showed me his now broken sword, the place where it split jagged and cracked, threatening to break even more.

"No. This is the first time I've seen a weapon broken like this."

"Maybe it's time he finds out who he really is..."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a legend that an angel and a demon worked together to foster peace in Ionia, and when their powers grew too dangerous, they sealed it in a temple that could only be accessed by those who have both their powers naturally."

"So my best friend is one of them?"

"That's right. I've seen the temple myself, so I drew up a map and a route to that temple. But he'll need some help. He won't be able to do it alone. Can I trust you with his life?"

"You can count on me."

"Thank you, Akali." I nodded and returned to my friend, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. I looked around, finding a black leather mask similar to a demon's face. I put it back where it originally was and found his mask he uses on assassinations, a simple half mask with some designs of dragons. Most people think he's a heavy swinger, but his movements match mine with their swiftness. I've seen it myself. I walked over to Lanza's bed and checked over his bandages, soaked in blood. But something caught my attention. Purplish smoke was coming out of the bandages, and his breathing was deeper and calmer than before.

"Mrs. Relampago?" His mother then walked in and noticed the smoke as she removed the bandages to reveal no wounds. Like they were never there in the first place. I heard my friend groan as he slowly woke up, covering his eyes from the sunlight glaring into his sight.

"Are you okay, my dear?"

"I think so, Mom." I watched as he sat up without wincing once.

"Lanza, now do you remember what happened?"

"It was a fox girl... Ahri. That's her name. She's the one that cut me." Ahri, huh? And a fox to boot? Sounds like the local rumors of a similar demon who fed off the life essence of their victims. But you can never be too careful. I noticed his arms start to let out small amounts of smoke as he gripped them, with an expression of both confusion and realization. "Dad!"

"What?" He walked in the room as my friend spoke again.

"I understand now. I know what I must do. I must find the temple."

"You're sure you've healed enough?"

"I'm sure. I can do this."

"You're gonna need some help, Lanza." He looked at me with an 'Are you serious?' look. "You'll need an extra hand, and I can do it."

"What? Aki, no way."

"You're gonna need it. You know I've had your back. Unless you don't want the only map to that temple." His father tossed me the rolled up map as I waved it around, taunting him. His eyes looked like he was searching for a way to convince me to not go, but my persistence is something he can't get past on his off days. I heard him click his tongue in annoyance.

"Alright, damn you..." I smirked at him and tossed the map onto his lap as he unrolled it and looked over it, before rolling it back up and tying it to his belt. Then he stood up, grabbing a cloak and putting it over his body, as his father had him follow. I followed along, until we reached a sword stand with two katanas crossed over. One was a dark purple and the other was white. Both had golden dragon designs on the sheaths, and the guards were rectangular with four outstretched prongs bent into the guard. I watched as Lanza took them in his hands, purple and white smoke surrounding his body.

Lanza POV:

I could feel the power in my soul erupting and flowing into the swords, as I heard two voices in my mind, one male, one female.

_**"It seems you have awakened our powers at long last."** _

_ "Correct. He has unleashed his true heritage." _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You have been told of the legend, right?"_ I realized what the voice meant.

_"You're saying I'm a descendant of that angel and demon?"_

_**"Correct. But you are merely scratching the surface of your power."** _

_ "This is but the beginning. We can help you reach the ultimate pinnacle of your power, and in time we will both be at your side in the blink of an eye." _

_"I understand. I will need all the help I can get."_

_**"We will be here. For now, focus on reaching the temple. It is crucial to understand everything there is to know about your heritage. Tread lightly, Lanza."**_ I nodded and returned to reality, gripping my swords. Unsheathing them, I studied the blades. The white one had a pitch black blade with a white hamon, while the purple one had a blade shining the same purple to a darker extent with a grey hamon. The white katana's guard was golden, and the purple katana's was black. Obviously, the wraps around the handles corresponded to which sword they belonged to. I sheathed my blades and took one last look at the stand, noticing a wakizashi with both colors of my blades. I grabbed it and examined the blade, pitch black like my white katana with a grey hamon from my purple one mixed with a small sheen of purple, with purple wraps on the white handle. The guard was a mix between the black and golden guards on my katanas. The sheath was divided by the colors of white and purple. I sheathed the blade and tied it along with my swords to my waist. I turned to Akali, who nodded at me. I nodded back as we went to the front of my house.

"You be careful. There will be no mercy out there."

"We know. If I find that sly fox, I'll show her a thing or two."

"Good luck." We then left, heading to the mountains said to be eternally raining from the map. Along the way, we will have to venture into unfamiliar lands Ionia hasn't colonized. But it will be worth the danger to discover who I am, and understand my heritage.

Akali POV:

Oh boy... he has that look again... When he's too determined to let something stop him, that look always finds itself glowing in his eyes. But, it's good. He knows how much this'll mean to him. I can only smile at my friend, no, my best friend.

"Let's go?"

"Yeah. Let's go." We then left the Kinkou, setting our sights on that temple. I stored my kunai in my hair, hidden and out of sight. I noticed some sort of armor plating appear on Lanza's cloak, in the sense of shoulder pauldrons, vambraces, greaves and a chestplate. I smirked, watching him inspect his new armor.

"Well, you're getting fancy."

"This is just an effect of my powers. But it does offer some protection."

"It does. Hope it can take a couple hits."

"Aki, you know me. If I wanted to take a hit, I'd act predictable."

"Does that explain why you were so cut up when I saw you?"

"No. Ahri was too fast. That magic of hers is hard to keep up with if you don't stay on your toes."

"Really? The 'God-Slayer Swordsman' unable to keep up with vastayan magic?"

"Oh, shut your trap. It was one time. She won't be so lucky next time around."

"Uh-huh. Well, good luck, 'cause I'm not gonna help you when that time comes."

"Fair enough. I need to settle the score anyway." He went in front of me, pushing aside a few bushes to find a dirt road in front of us.

*a few weeks later*

Lanza POV:

We've been on the road for a while. Although, I can see a town ahead. Could use a little rest and restock.

"Aki, let's stop here for a bit. Our supplies are getting a little low." She nodded, as we walked into town.

"I need a little rest anyway." We stopped at an inn, getting a room before heading to the tavern. When we entered, the whole place was silent with a tension in the air. Until one of the employees recognized us.

"The God-Slayer Swordsman and the Fist of Shadow! Welcome!"

"Thank you. Can my friend and I get a table, if you don't mind?"

"Of course! Follow me." We followed him to a secluded table, sitting down. "Anything to drink?"

"Some water for now, and maybe some grub?"

"Right away!" He went back to wherever they're cooking, as Akali and I sat back to take a breather.

"So... what do you think? About all this?" She said to me.

"A little nervous. But you know me. I'm not giving in."

"I do know you. You're not going to, not now, not ever." She placed her hand over mine. "I believe in you." I smiled at her, once more thankful I have my best friend at my side.

"Thanks, Aki. It's reassuring, knowing you'll be here to back me up. Promise to always be at my side?" She lifted her other hand up to her chest, drawing an X over her heart with her index finger.

"Cross my heart, pray I don't die..."

"Stick our blades through their eyes." She pulled down her mask, showing her beautiful smile. "You know, when you smile like this, it really makes you look beautiful..." Her eyes widened a bit before she blushed, looking in every direction but mine as she started stuttering.

"Y-you really t-t-think so?" She looked into my eyes again, hers mixed with hope that I wasn't joking and embarrassment that I said that in the first place.

"Of course. Hell, when we were younger, that smile lit up the whole dojo..." I turned my hand over to grip her hand. "And it also brightened my whole day up." Aki looked at our hands, before smiling again.

"Well, if it brightens your day, then I guess I'll have to smile more for you." I let out a hum, then our food arrived.

"Enjoy." We ate our meals while bantering about past events, overall just enjoying each other's company. We eventually finished and returned to the inn to rest for tomorrow, but not before restocking on supplies.

*Next day, on the road*

"We should head north, through the fields of straw. Then beyond that is the mountain."

"Then let's get moving." As we kept walking, I could feel something or someone was watching us, but more focused on me.

**_"I sense vastayan energy."_ **

_"Her."_ Without a moment lost, I heard leaves being moved when a twig snapped. She's here. In a split second, I pushed Akali away, unsheathed my demonic katana and met the hand of Ahri. "Hello again, Ahri.." She jumped back, poised to attack.

"Come back for more?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I have a score to settle with you." I took the Ko Gasumi stance as my mana glowed around my body, turning to purple. We slowly circled each other before lunging at incredible speed and clashing, her mana orbs versus my swords. I pushed her away and stepped back, sword at the ready. Dashing forward, I reeled my sword back and used my support arm to aim, then I thrust the blade forward as purple flames sprouted from the habaki, enveloping the blade and taking its shape, extending its reach to where Ahri was. She dodged to the right as I turned my blade and swung after her, the flames curving from the speed and force of the swing.

Ahri POV:

He wasn't like this before. And he definitely didn't show this kind of power with his other sword. Just who the hell is this guy?

Lanza POV:

I glanced over at Akali, sitting on a tree branch out of the way of our little duel. Growling almost inhumanly, I quickly turned my body as I shifted the position of my feet, managing to clip off a bit of the sleeve of Ahri's clothing. The flames retreated into the habaki as I saw it flash, seeing a symbol of some kind of mask with horns etch itself there.

**_"Well, well, well. That mask is making its presence known so early on."_ **

_"Is that so?"_

_ "That mask holds great deals of your demonic ancestor's power. It's frightening to think you were in control of that form.." _

_**"You're one to talk. Do you remember the sheer power of the fourteen wings you had?"** _

_ "...You have a point there." _

_"Time to switch."_ I unsheathed my angelic katana and sheathed the demonic one, my mana now switching from purple to golden as I readied myself again. Ahri lunged at me as I held my ground, then I ducked under a swipe as I cut across her stomach. I caught the back of her collar and yanked her over me, throwing her back as I sprinted forward, unsheathing my demonic katana as flames erupted from both of their habaki in their respective colors. I leaped up into the air, bringing myself down with the speed of a massive falling meteor, slamming my blades into the ground as a blaze of flames erupted, catching Ahri dead center as it knocked her away on her back. I dashed forward the moment she tried to get up and stabbed my sword right next to her head and pinned her arm with my foot as the flames burned across the blade's length. "We're finished here." The flames retreated back into the habaki as Akali jumped down from her hiding spot. I pulled the sword out of the dirt and cleaned it off before sheathing it, walking down the dirt road with my best friend towards the fields of straw.


	2. Going Through Hell And Back.../Gaining A New Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanza fights an interesting opponent and gains something as well.

Akali POV:

We had climbed a cliffside to go through the fields in order to get closer to the temple that rains eternally. To be honest, Lanza's power as a hybrid of his ancestors kinda terrifies me... Yet, despite this terror I have, I still trust him. I know he won't hurt me.

"Akali." I looked over at him to see a conflicted expression on his face.

"Yeah?"

"You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I after all these years?"

"I'm just... afraid of something. Once I find out who I really am, would you see me differently? Would you hate me if I find out I'm only a monster?" I stopped in my tracks, in utter disbelief at what he just said. He turned around as I brought a hand around and swiftly smacked him across the face.

"Why would I ever hate you?! You're my best friend! No truth about you will change that!"

"Akali..." I hugged him tight to stop him.

"Just shut up. Please." He let out a breath and hugged me back. "Monster or not, you are Lanza. My best friend and partner in crime. I promised to have your back, no matter what happens, and I'm going to keep that promise. So none of this 'Will you hate me if the truth is something dark?' shit." I broke the hug as I fished out my kunai from my hair and pointed the tip to his neck. "You say this kind of thing again, _this_ is going to be stuck deep in your ribs. Got it?"

"I got it. Thanks for clearing that up, Akali."

"Hey, it's one of my duties as your partner to help you out when you're in a tough spot." He smiled and nodded as we continued to walk through the field.

Lanza POV:

*A few minutes later*

_**"Hey... Something feels strange..."** _

_"This energy... it feels corrupted, but so familiar. And it's very faint and in the direction of the mountain..."_

**_"...You thinking what I'm thinking...?"_ **

_"Someone's sealed in that temple. And by the looks of it, they've been corrupted by the desires a demon can grant for a price. The host was overwhelmed..."_

_"I'd wager trying to break the corruption is not an option."_

_"A wise thought. We'll have no choice but to kill them to free them."_

_**"Be careful when you encounter them at the temple. I can imagine how imbalanced the host is from the corruption."** _

_"Got it."_ I took a deep breath as we walked through a canyon, which quickly switched from a clear rock face to being covered in snow as dozens upon dozens of snowflakes blew by us.

"Argh! If I knew this canyon would turn into a winter wonderland, I would've brought something thicker to wear..." Without any hesitation, I took off my cloak and handed it to my best friend as a new one materialized itself on me. She took it and wrapped it around her body tight as we continued through the canyon. Eventually the snowflakes blowing by slowed in speed and frequency as we saw a hellish-looking environment off in the distance. I cautiously made my way over with Akali following behind me. I motioned for her to stay as I crossed into the out of place land, slowly unsheathing both my swords. I looked all around me as I felt the ground shake and fog surround me.

 **"That smell... I have not had that scent fill my senses in many years."** I saw the fog disappear slightly to reveal a person with a double ended scythe that seemed like it was forged from solid lava atop a cliff. The figure jumped down to me as they spun the scythe around before stabbing a blade into the ground, the fog finally disappearing again as I got a closer look. It was a girl clad in a red and black sleeveless gown that reached past her feet. **"Hm... I sense the souls of your ancestors residing somewhere in you. It'll be all the more fun when I coax them out into fighting~"**

_**"Careful. I remember how this girl acts, and every time she asks to fight, she likes to give you a fight. You have to try and outlast her, cause when she's riled up, she's not holding back."** _

_"He's right. She's the living embodiment of battle-hungry."_

_"Then I'll have to figure out her fighting style fast."_ I tightened my cloak and armor, readying my blades as she pulled the scythe out of the ground.

_**"Oh, one last thing. Make sure she's using her weapon's other form before even thinking of taking her down."** _

"How will I know what it is in the middle of fighting?"

 **"You'll know it when you see it."** Humming in acknowledgement, I brought my blades out of their sheaths and readied myself. I turned my hands and slowly walked to her, having my swords bare their flats and angled to the ground.

**"I hope you're ready, boy~"**

"You wanted a fight. I'll give you one." She merely gave a toothy smile along with a laugh fit for a seductress and spun the scythe around once again, walking to me as the scythe ignited. The habaki on both my blades glowed before flames sprouted out once again, enveloping my swords.

 **"Then come and get me, hmhm~"** I cracked my neck and dashed to her at inhuman speed, immediately clashing with her scythe. I shot a glare at her as she cackled like a madwoman. **"That steely look in your eyes~! I fucking love it, that look of hatred on my enemy's face when things don't go their way~ More, I wanna see more of that face, boy~!"** She laughed even more before throwing me aside with her scythe. Stabbing my angelic blade into the ground, I flipped up and stood on the kashira, narrowing my steely gaze before something happened.

_**"Oh? The mask."** _

_"Huh?"_ I then felt a pressure on my face as I saw the ends of two horns in front of my sight. I felt a surge of energy flow through my body as I stepped gracefully back onto the ground, which began to crack all around us and explode with lava flying up and landing back on the rocks. **"This power..."**

_**"You managed to call upon the mask, the sign that you've started to explore your demonic side."** _

_"Ooh, my half is coming into play as well! Don't forget that!"_ I felt something begin to drive itself out of my back before a sharp splitting pain erupted as I grimaced and fell to a knee.

"Damn, that's some kind of pain... nothing compared to what Ahri did to me..." Getting over the initial shock, I stood back up and walked towards the girl again. "Before we continue this fight, tell me your name, girl."

 **"Hmhm~ If you insist.. I am Ryoko. The Gatekeeper of the Underworld. And your greatest opponent."** She bowed as I nodded.

"Lanza Del Relampago, the 'God-Slayer Swordsman'. Your strongest opponent." I snapped out my free hand as I caught the handle of my blade a second later, swinging my sword down as more cracks formed in the ground. We both charged at each other as she spun her scythe around her body, then she dug her front foot into the ground and swung heavy and wide, to which I flipped over while bringing my own attack around. Slamming my sword down, I sent Ryoko flying back as she dug a scythe blade into the ground before dashing back at me, brilliant red flames enveloping the scythe.

 **"Can you keep up with this, boy?"** She moved her arm behind her before throwing it forward and flicking her wrist, causing her scythe to spin as I backflipped to dodge the fast attack. I stabbed my demonic sword into the ground and spun back around, using my momentum to launch myself back at Ryoko as her scythe slowed down before sending my feet out, kicking her in the stomach as her grip on the scythe was lost. I caught it in my hands and snapped it in half, leaving her in shock. **"You... you broke my beloved scythe... I... I will... I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!!!"** She screamed in rage as red fog circled around her arm that came from her now broken scythe.

**_"Huh... why didn't I think of breaking her scythe when I was still around?"_ **

_ "Because you had too much fun toying with her. And plus, look how angry she is." _

_**"Point taken."** _

_"I take it that's its other form?"_

_"Yes. I think you'll find this form easier to combat against."_ I saw the fog dissipate as a Zweihander was unveiled in her hands.

 **"I hope you're ready to squeal like a pig... because I'll enjoy hearing you squeal."** She dashed to me fairly quickly despite the sword's massive size compared to her skinny frame. She swung the heavy sword as I leaped over her, stomping on the blade and getting it stuck in the ground. Suddenly, she slammed her palm against my chest, sending me flying back as red hot chains were suddenly stabbed into my body, causing me to yell out from the burning sensation. Looking to where they came from, I saw the Zweihander aflame, the blade instead replaced by the chains. **"Ready to squeal? Let me hear the sweet sound of your pain, boy."** The searing pain increased by what felt like tenfold as I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming.

 _ **"Still as sadistic as I remember. Make her SUBMIT."**_ I suddenly went slack as the grip on my sword loosened a bit. Then my free hand snapped open as I called my sword back, catching Ryoko in the back as it pulled her to me. Breaking the chains and freeing them from my body, I gripped my angelic sword tight and sheathed it, swiftly dashing to her as I pulled the blade out of the sheath, slashing all around her as I pulled the other out of her back. I landed two final hits from both swords and knocked her down, stabbing my blades into the ground near her face as she looked up at me with an expression of fear and submission. The mask disappeared as the wings folded back into my body.

 **"Yie** ld." She looked away and lowered her head as she spoke in a softer voice.

"What do you wish of me... master?"

"Stand up. I will give your your command." She hesitantly stood up and refused to look at me, probably out of her newfound fear. "From this day forth, you shall fight at my side as the forbidden beast, the Leviathan of Relampago. I grant you a new life and new purpose." I laid my hand on the top of her head as she flinched from the contact. "You shall train under me, fight along with me, and become the strongest version of yourself." I poured some of my mana into her body as she briefly yelped in pain. I pulled my hand away as I saw a mark form in between her clavicles.

"I will serve, and I shall be of service." She bowed as as I heard rapid footsteps behind me. Turning around, Akali ran up to us and looked over to Ryoko.

"So, what are we doing with her?"

"She'll be fighting alongside us."

"If my master wishes for me to fight at his side, then I shall follow his command."

"Master and servant, eh?"

"Hey, she called me master first. It's too early to assume. Ryoko, do you pledge to fight with and for us when the situation arises?"

"Yes, master. I pledge my fealty to you." Ryoko bowed once more as I nodded.

"We will have to remake your weapon, or you can get a new one. Your choice."

"I can remake my weapon. The location is just beyond the cliff."

"Then lead the way." She nodded and leaped up to the cliff which I did as well with Akali piggy-backing on me. After a few minutes of walking, I saw a pit of boiling magma underneath a massive stone structure similar in design to a forge which bore ancient looking designs as Ryoko dragged her hand across the bottom of the forge, igniting it with her mana. What I saw next was interesting. The magma from the pit it sat in was slowly being dragged up to the forge, until the stream suddenly dropped back down as the forge itself began billowing smoke, then I heard my apprentice chant something foreign but very vaguely familiar under her breath.

"Nhr hrl gmvnjv zngl nhrnj ao iwngnh, n smbb pwej oep he fl mh ao indl ejsl mvmnj he dlsnamhl ao ljlanli nj hrl jmal ez ao amihlg, bmjxm dlb glbmawmve, mi hrl zegfnddlj flmih, blwnmhrmj." She then started fueling the forge with her mana, causing it to flash a bright red before it immediately died down, then she backed away as sparks began to spring out of her palm before a few pillars of flames spewed out, shaping itself into a single ended scythe as I saw a glimpse of a second form in the form of a bastard sword instead of the former Zweihander. The flames flickered away, revealing the new scythe of Ryoko's creation.

(A/N: In case you're curious as to how I did this, simple, just go to https://lingojam.com/DemonicLanguageTranslator, copy, paste, boom.)

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded as her scythe disappeared in a burst of flame.


End file.
